House of Fun and Suprises
by Natalia Collins
Summary: When there are three couples all living in one house there is bound to be trouble as well as fun and some major life changing issues. Alyssa is alive in this story please give it a chance. Beware there is some language. Sorry I haven't updated in a while.
1. Chapter 1

AN just thought I would tell you this my first fanfic please tell me what you think.

* * *

Summery: When there are three couples all living in one house there is bound to be trouble as well as fun and some major life changing issues. There are six roommates:

Michael Glass the owner of the house also a vampire dating Eve.

Eve Rosser Gothic sister to Jason she is the girlfriend of Michael.

Alyssa Collins also called Lyssa still in High school never died in the fire there parents did Shane's sister dating Jason.

Jason Eve's sister not psycho murderer dating Lyssa also in High School.

Claire Danvers smart In college dating Shane.

Shane Collins slacker Lyssa's brother dating Claire.

Ages Michael and Eve are 20 Shane is 20 and Claire is 19 Jason is 18 and Alyssa is 17.

Alyssa's POV

I was walking out of my last class of the day at Morganville High School when I got a text from Claire my brothers girlfriend who I look at more at as a sister.

Lyssa hey Eve and I are going to the movies to see Eclipse want to come along.

Claire

My reply was:

Claire sure I would love to go with you will you pick me up from school.

Yah I will pick you up in ten see you then.

Claire

After Claire Bear texted me I went to find Jason my boyfriend to tell him where I would be. So when he got home from football practice he wouldn't freak when he saw I wasn't home when I found him got there he told me to "have fun and don't become food" because in Morganville you could never be to safe even if Claire knew Amelie personally. He kissed my cheek as Claire pulled up I opened the door and Claire asked how school was I joked and said it was okay however I need help with trig genius. Screw school Eve said "Lyssa is my bro being good to you otherwise I will kick his ass for you."

"No need Eve Jason is to sweet."

"So who is going to buy the popcorn because I am hungry."

"My treat" said Eve.

We arrive pay our tickets watch the movie While Eve is drooling over the shirtless guys I tell Claire to meet me in the bathroom so I could tell her something. Spill she uttered my right side is killing me. Claire asked me if I want to go to the Hospital I nodded my head yes as a tear rolled down my cheek.

* * *

AN Sorry for the cliffy please tell me what you think.


	2. Suprise

AN: So sorry I haven't updated in forever please do not give up on the story. Please R&R.

Claire's POV

"Shit Alyssa lets go get Eve and tell her because you seriously need to get to the hospital." I ran to go get Eve and she said "well what the hell are we waiting for lets go."

I texted Shane on the way back to the bathroom.

Hey babe Lyssa is complaining that her right side hurts we are going to the hospital meet me there love you Claire.

I had Eve text Jason and tell him about Lyssa. I ran to the bathroom to get Lyssa and had Eve pull the car around. I got down on my knees and held her in my arms because she was crying and told her it would be okay at that moment Eve burst through the door and grabbed on side of Lyssa while I had the other, we walked her out to the car and I held her in my lap.

Then my phone went off playing Ryan Tedder Gravity and saw Shane had replied to my message "tell Lyssa her big bro and boyfriend will be there soon love you to Shane."

I could see the hospital in the distance Lyssa continued to cry. I looked over and saw Michael's car and all the guys getting out. Jason and Shane came running up to me and Lyssa Jason grabbed Lyssa's hand and said babe I am right here. Shane lifted Lyssa into his arms and we walked to the entrance. We walked up to the reception area and the nurse said well what do we have here.

Shane's POV

My poor sweet baby sister. I was instructed to lay her on a bed and fill out her paperwork which may I say is hell, the doctor walked introduced himself as Dr. Darius McCalister and asked Lyssa what was wrong.

I could only her her whimper my right side is killing me to the doctor while she was crying. The doctor then said well I need to do a physical and have some blood drawn first so he put on gloves disinfected Lyssa's arm and stuck the needle in her arm we were trying to distracted her because of her udder disliking of needles.

Lyssa shouted damn that hurts I stared opened mouthed at my sister for cursing never had I heard her curse before in her life. Then the doctor looked at her chart and asked Lyssa if she was sexually active god I so did not want to here her answer. I heard here squeak out yes. I just stared at my sister I was surprised by her answer. Lyssa looked at me and mouthed the word I'm sorry.

Dr. McCalister called all of us outside so he could talk to us. He told us that there is a large possibility that Alyssa could be pregnant but the blood test will confirm if she is or isn't pregnant.

We went back into her room and the doctor lightly touched her abdomen after I heard that loud scream of pain and a hysterical cry my heart ached and I felt like punching the doctor. I looked over to see Jason and Claire hold her hand while she had an iron like grip on my hand ow I muttered to Lyssa. Which her retort was "ow you are not laying here being poked and prodded and stuck with needles like a pin cushion."

Alyssa's POV

God this sucks! I hate hospitals after the doctor finished his examination and blood draw my friends went to go get me a milkshake from the cafeteria.

Just then Dr. McCalister walks in asked where my friends were I said cafeteria he said he would come back later. Then I looked at the door and in comes Shane just then I got really scared about what Dr. McCalister wanted. Shane noticed my scared expression and said " Lyssa sweetie whats wrong" Shane the doctor was just in looking for you and I am scared its another friken test.

Just then my brother's eyes got huge and I said "what is it Shane please tell me" he said "its nothing don't worry Lyssa" and somehow I thought he was lieing but I didn't have time to worry about it for long because Dr. McCalister walked into the room and said "Lyssa your blood test came back you are pregnant." "I'm pregnant no that cannot be right." "This is not possible I screamed out loud Jason and I always use protection." Dr. McCalister looked at me and said "it's alright Lyssa I will have an obgyn come down and examine you." I was to freaked out to do anything but nod.


	3. Major Issues

AN well I feel its time for an update. Please R&R!

Shane's POV

Holy shit! There is no way my baby sister could be pregnant. Well I guess it could be worse Claire could be pregnant.

I turned to Jason while grabbing his shirt collar and shaking him. "Why the hell did you get Lyssa pregnant and please tell me you will not leave her." I heard Jason say "I will never leave Lyssa I am sorry it happened, but I know we could be great parents."

I turned to sit next to Lyssa. "Lyssa sweetie I am not happy but I am so very sorry this happened. "how is the pain?"

Alyssa's POV

I am so sorry Shane you honestly think I wanted this to happen I am head cheerleader for crying out loud. Just then the hottest thing on two legs walks through the door. Wow he is my new doctor he looks like a friken male model.

"Hello Alyssa Collins I am doctor Mason Grace I am the resident OB/gyn." "Alright Lyssa I need you to answer some simple questions okay." "Yeah fine whatever I really just want to be left alone."

"When was your last period?"

"Hell if I remember I am not the most organized person in the world."

"Next question what methods of protection did you and Jason use?"

" I am on birth control and he always uses a condom."

"Okay Alyssa last question ever had a gynecological exam?"

"Hell no never going to happen."

"Lyssa I know you don't want to here this but you should get a gynecological exam" said Dr. Grace.

Alright I think I have enough information Alyssa, but you should really have an ultrasound done. "Sure whatever you have to do to figure out my PAIN."

After the doctor left Claire and Eve rush to my side practically screaming with excitement. Claire says "damn that doctor was even hotter than the first one and I didn't think that was possible." Eve joins in on the fun "did you see how sweet and kind and hot he was." Shane, Michael, and Jason clear there throat and say at the same time girls will you please stop fawning over Dr. Grace.

I Just wish I could curl up into a ball and sleep for a very long time. This really sucks I am only seventeen and pregnant.

Great Dr. Grace with the ultrasound machine. "Alyssa lie back and we shall see the fetus and see what the side pain is about also this gel might be a little cold." "Damn that gel is way too cold." Dr. Grace pointed the machine and said there is the fetus Alyssa you look to be about five weeks pregnant congratulations. Great I really am pregnant I snarl at the doctor.

Dr. Grace says he knows what is wrong with my side its Appendicitis. Alright Dr. so how is it treated he says surgery. Jason's eyes got as wide as saucers but wouldn't that hurt the baby. Dr. Grace turned to Jason and told him "yes there is a possibility of Alyssa miscarrying the baby, but I will be in the OR during the surgery to monitor the heartbeat of the baby and to make sure Alyssa can handle the surgery."

Shane looks to Dr. Grace "so who will be doing the surgery."

"That would be me" says Dr. McCalister as he walks into the room.

AN R&R please!


	4. Surgery Time

AN here is an update thinks for all the reviews and story alerts!

* * *

Shane's POV

"Dr. McCalister your a surgeon?"

"Yes Shane I am a surgeon and I promise to take great care of your sister."

"So doc when is the surgery, and how serious is an appendectomy?"

"Your sister will be going into surgery in about an hour, and an appendectomy is a very minor surgery, but taking into consideration the pregnancy its a bit more risky." "Also you need to sign a surgery waver for Alyssa to have the surgery."

"Yes I will sign the waver for surgery, also how long should the surgery be?"

"Normally speaking a basic appendectomy is an hour and a half, but can be longer if there is any complications."

Alyssa's POV

"Jason babe I am scared."

"Its alright baby we are all here for you, and your doctor seems to know what he is talking about."

"I meant the pregnancy dum dum."

"I promise sweetie I will be here for you during and after the baby is born."

Just then the doctor says guys its time to wish Lyssa luck its time for surgery.

Michael approaches me first "good luck squirt."

Claire hugs me and says "Lyssa everything will be okay and I love you."

Eve also hugs me "don't die on us I also love you."

Jason hugs me and kisses me " I love you baby and I will be right here when you wake up."

Shane is last he hugs me and kisses my cheek almost in tears "sissy I love you, good luck and please don't die on me like mom and dad."

I tell them I will be okay as the nurse wheels me to the OR.

The next thing I am out cold.

Claire's POV

I am so worried about Shane. All that he does since Lyssa was taken into surgery is pace the stinking waiting room.

"Shane calm down before I tie you to this chair."

"Yes Claire Bear I would calm down I am just really worried about my sissy."

"I know me too but it does no good to rub a hole into this already horrid carpet."

"Yeah I know its just so hard to keep still."

"Hold that thought I think I am going to be sick."

Ugh I really am not feeling so great.

Claire Bear? Eve I am in here.

"Holy shit Claire are you feeling okay you have been like sick almost every morning, and when was your last period?"

* * *

An totally cliffy is she or isn't she next chapter is a big one!


	5. Results

An R&R enjoy!

* * *

Just so you know Claire and Eve are still arguing over Claire being pregnant or not pregnant.

Claire's POV

"There is no way I am pregnant, and my last period was a month ago."

"Claire I know you don't want to here it but there is a huge possibility that you are pregnant."

"There is no possibility now lets get back to waiting for Lyssa to get out of surgery."

"Fine whatever."

The girls walk back to the waiting room and Shane notices Claire is pale.

Shane asks "babe why do you look so pale, and why did you run to the bathroom so fast?"

"Shane I swear I am fine its probably just a stomach bug of some sorts."

"Claire you know you can tell me anything."

"I know Shane I am fine."

Just then Dr. McCalister and Dr. Grace walk out of surgery. They come over and Dr. McCalister speaks first and says "Alyssa's surgery went fine she should be better in a month, and there were hardly any complications."

Dr. Grace says that is pretty much it and the baby showed no signs of distress during the surgery.

* * *

AN Sorry have been writing another story for a different website! I know its short sorry hope you like.


	6. Horrible

Claire's POV

I was woke up to Shane shaking me, I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, but then again Eve and I had been sleeping a lot lately. I looked up and saw that Michael had just woken up Eve. Shane and Michael said we could go and see Lyssa, she had just woken up. I stood and whispered to Eve, hey we both fell asleep and been throwing up a lot in the mornings, maybe we should talk to Dr. Grace and see what he says. Eve agreed and said "I really hope we aren't pregnant." I nodded my head in agreement, and we went with our boys to see Alyssa. She was doing better, and Jason never left her side, which was really sweet, he was a good guy. I elbowed Eve, and mouthed lets go. Eve cuddled into Michael and told him babe I am really hungry, can me and Claire go to the cafe and get something to eat? Michael was putty in Eve's hands, he just couldn't say no to her and he agreed. I looked at Shane and said "Baby how about you stay here and spend time with Alyssa, and Eve and I go eat something." He agreed so Eve and I went to go find Dr. Grace, we found his office on the same floor as Alyssa was on. Eve lightly knocked on the door, and we both heard a come in, Eve grabbed my hand we were both terrified as we opened the door.

Dr. Grace looked up from the file he was reading and said "Eve, Claire what can I do for you?"

I looked at him and managed to squeak out, I think I might be pregnant, he looked at me and asked "what makes you think that, Claire?" "Well for starters I sleep later that a vampire if I can, and I have been craving weird things, throwing up every morning." Dr. Grace nodded and said "a blood test can confirm it for sure, but it sounds you are pregnant," he asked me to lie my arm down on the couch, he was pulling on a pair of gloves as he sat down next to me on the couch, he wiped my arm with an alcohol wipe, and grabbed the needle, I squeezed my eyes shut and tried my hardest to relax, but it was over really fast.

Dr. Grace looked at Eve and asked her why she was there, she told him I also think I may be pregnant, he asked her why she thought she was, and she answered the same as me, she also had to get a blood test. The doctor left with the blood tubes, and about ten minutes later, he walked back in with the test results, and Eve grabbed my hand as he went to go sit in his chair across from me and Eve, he layed down the files on his desk. I was scared as he opened my file, he looked at me and said "Claire you are pregnant." I couldn't believe I was, he then said he would get Shane and take me to an ultrasound room, and see how far along I was. He looked at Eve and said "I really want to know what goes on behind closed doors at the Glass House, because you are also pregnant congratulations to the both of you, Eve you also need to have an ultrasound done. He got up and told us to stay while he went to go get Shane and Michael. Eve looked at me and said "I can't believe we are both pregnant, and Alyssa is pregnant, what will the guys think." The office door opened and Shane and Michael walked in, Shane came running to my side, and held my hand, he asked why are we in here. Michael did the same to Eve, Dr. Grace cleared his throat and looked at Shane and Michael "Guys your girlfriends came in my office thinking they were pregnant and I did a blood test and the blood test confirmed that they are both pregnant. Shane's eyes got huge and held my hand and whispered baby we will get through this together I promise. Dr. Grace said follow me to the ultrasound room, Shane and I walked hand in hand, I was crying so hard, so wasn't Eve. Once we got to the room, the doctor instructed Eve and I to lie down on the bed, I layed down on the bed, and Shane sat down next to me on my left and grabbed my hand, while Eve layed down on the bed to my right, and Michael grabbed her hand. Dr. Grace sat down on the stool next to the machine next to Eve first, he instructed Eve to please lift up her shirt to bra level, she lifted up her back skull shirt, to her bra and tucked it under the bra. Dr. Grace squeezed the gel onto her stomach, and moved the wand around. Michael's eyes were plastered to the screen, the doctor pointed at a little dot on Eve's ultrasound and said "their is your child, and you look to be about, six weeks pregnant," he cleaned off Eve's stomach and put on a fresh pair of gloves, he sat down on the stool next to me and asked me to lift up my top and tuck it into my bra, my bra actually decided to show itself, dumb pink leopard bra that Shane loves, Michael laughed at its unexpected show. Dr. Grace squeezed the blue gel onto my stomach and it was extremely cold, I held onto Shane's hand while he moved the wand across my stomach, the doctor pointed to the screen attached to my machine he said "Claire you have are full term with twins, and it looks like you are in the beginning stage of labor." Shane's eyes where huge, and I was insanely scared, Dr. Grace said "Claire sweetie, I am going to admit you to the labor and delivery room floor, and I promise I will take excellent care of you and the twins." Michael came to the bed I was laying on, and hugged me "everything will be alright I promise Claire, Shane will help you get through this and Eve and I are here for you too, we love you like our sister, except for Shane he loves you more than a sister." A nurse came and got me, and told me her name was Taylor and she would be assisting Dr. Blake with me. I cried into Shane's muscular chest, Shane rubbed my back and held me lightly. Taylor took me into a huge room with bright lights, she had me scoot over to the bed that was in the room, she handed me a "gown" more like a small paper sheet, and asked me to remove all clothes except I could leave on my bra if I so wanted to. Shane helped me out of my purple top, bootcut jeans, thong, and ballet flats, he helped me into the "gown" he layed me back on the bed and pulled the blanket over me, he held onto my hand. Dr. Grace walked into the room, in a pair of light blue scrubs, he walked over to the sink and washed his hands, and put on a pair of gloves, he sat down on the bed and asked me to bring my legs up and let my knee's fall to the side, so he could check my dilation level he told me take some deep breaths and relax, I did as he asked, and screamed when his finger touched me, Shane held onto me and cradled me until Dr. Blake finished what needed to be done. The doctor looked up at me and pulled of his gloves and said "Claire your only about three centimeters and that I had to be ten centimeters, and next time you need to relax more the exam isn't supposed to hurt, and I didn't mean for it to cause you pain." He then turned on a machine that was next to me and had me sit up, and he wrapped a blue stretchy band around my stomach, to monitor the twins heart beat. I was honestly scared shitless, I didn't know what or how I didn't know I was nine months pregnant, and I didn't even know, and to make matters worse it was twins. Shane could tell I was worried, and he really tried to take my mind off of the fact I was in labor. But the sad thing is I Claire Danvers never gets a break, because Amelie, Oliver, and Myrnin popped through a portal right into my room. Shane snarled at Amelie and said "what the fuck do you want." Amelie stared daggers at Shane and she snapped her fingers, and Oliver held the protector contract I signed to save my friends which seemed like a great idea at the time. Oliver pointed to a highlighted part of the contract which read ~If I ever get pregnant, Amelie will get to use the children for whatever she wants, and if I get pregnant against Amelie's wishes she will decide my punishment. Oliver then pointed to my signature, I wanted to kick myself, for ever signing that damn contract. Amelie looked at me, and said "Claire I want both babies and due to the fact you have disobeyed me, you will not be giving birth comfortably, but Theo Goldman will be taking care of you, in his home and Shane cannot be present for the birth, and after the birth of the twins, I will let Oliver do to you what he has wanted to do to you since he first met you, and that would be to eat you, and I will be eating Shane of course, I am in the mood for slacker today." Shane wanted to protest, but Theo walked in through the portal, with Patience and Jacob. Jacob bent down to my ear, and whispered, "ssh Claire trust me, I will be the one taking care of you, my family and myself don't want what Amelie and Oliver want to do to you and Shane and the twins." Jacob also gently rubbed my stomach. Jacob had Shane lift me up off the bed, and into the portal, I was shaking, but I also trusted Jacob. The portal led to a room similar to that of the room I was just in also Amelie, Oliver, and Myrnin didn't follow us, Shane sat me down lightly, and Jacob sat on the edge of the bed, and said let me explain everything as to why you have no idea as to why you were pregnant."Myrnin gave you a drug, when he first saw that you were pregnant, Amelie ordered it to make you have periods, and to stop you from gaining any weight from the pregnancy, Amelie expected you to be at Myrnin's lab when you went into labor, away from Shane and your friends so that Myrnin could call Amelie and Oliver when it happened and Myrnin would deliver the babies, and nobody would remember Claire, but since Alyssa got appendicitis and you were at the hospital when the symptoms of pregnancy hit you, it really messed up their plan, and Amelie is relying on my brother-in-law, to take care of you throughout your labor and the delivery of the twins, which is why they didn't follow us, and is why Patience and Theo are not here, Theo tricked Amelie, and the rest of her group, by taking them to a completely different location, Patience will come by later and check on you, but until then I need you to relax Claire, I promise not to hurt you in any way shape or form." Shane looked ready to pounce, but a contraction hit and it really hurt, Shane and Jacob both pulled me into their arms, Shane rubbed my back, while I said some not pretty words.

About two horrible hours later, Theo came to check on Jacob, and to see how far I was because Amelie wanted to know. The last time a doctor had checked my dilation was at the actual hospital. Jacob had me relax and do exactly the same thing, however Jake did it so much gentler, and he said I was five centimeters, which was a two step jump from earlier, after Jake did that, I felt the portal open beside me and their was a very pissed Amelie, and Oliver, Amelie started bitching at Theo "I thought I told you to watch the little slutty bitch, and to give a c section, not to let her have a cushy place to deliver the twins, and you were supposed to be the doctor not Jacob, and Claire the moments the twins are out of you, I really hope Oliver makes your death quick and painless." Jacob and Shane both noticed Amelie's bitching was really affecting my heart. Jacob whispered to Theo, and Theo got Amelie, and Oliver out. Shane managed to get a portal to the Glass House, and Jacob grabbed everything he would need, Shane picked me up, and carried me through the portal. Once we were safe inside the Glass House, Shane carried me to his room, and lied me down ever so gently, once I was comfortable, their was a loud noise from the living room, I heard Eve's big Dr. Martin's clopping up the steps, and into Shane's room, she caught site of me and screamed for Michael, Michael was up the steps so fast, he ordered Shane to explain now. Shane explained everything, and Michael was really scared, for both me and for Eve, because she was the girlfriend of a vampire, and the vampire got her pregnant, and everyone knew vampires were sterile. Jacob explained how a vamp could get a human pregnant, but both partners had to be in true love, and the vampire had to be recently turned. I let out a huge cry of pain and Shane, Michael, Eve, and Jacob rushed to my side. Jacob checked me again, and said "Claire you are fully dilated the twins are coming extremely fast, and I need you to take so deep breaths for me, and relax, it get easier from here, but the only bad thing is, you can't have any pain meds this late, in labor." Shane held my hand, Eve held my other hand, Michael was helping Jacob get everything ready. Jacob looked me in the eye and told me to push as hard as I could, it was incredibly painful, and I felt like I was dieing, Shane held me through it. Jacob and Michael bothed looked at me, and said baby number one is almost out, one more big push and it should be out. I did exactly as they asked, and I heard a huge scream, and I knew my baby was out, but their was still one more to go. Michael gave me the happiest smile ever, and said Claire, Shane its a girl, Jacob said push, and Eve helped me on this child, right along with Shane. Jacob held the baby after he was out, and soon I fell asleep with Shane next to me. Soon the door burst open and you will not believe who was there.


	7. AN please read

Outfits mentioned in profile sorry I haven't updated in a long long time hope you like it R&R please I was also suffering from writers block! 


End file.
